Rude Awakenings
by Traductorus
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN de "Rude Awakenings", de NatiFcs28. Lily Evans está teniendo sueños con James Potter que están empezando a afectar a su rendimiento en el colegio. Cuando James lo descubra, comenzará a usarlo a su favor para conseguir que salga con él.
1. Narcoléptica

Título original: Rude Awakenings.

Autora Original: NatiFcs28.

Fecha original: 15 de septiembre de 2005.

Idioma original: inglés.

 **Disclaimer** : no me pertenece absolutamente nada de lo que sigue.

* * *

 **RUDE AWAKENINGS**

 **1\. Narcoléptica**

 _(Rude Awakenings - Narcoleptic,_ by NatiFcs28 _)_

— Te amo – susurró contra su cabello, respirando su aroma.

Ella sonrió y suspiró con satisfacción.

— Lo sé. Yo también te amo – rodó y se acurrucó contra él. Sus dedos jugaban con el pelo rizado de su pecho al tiempo que rememoraba el éxtasis que acababa de experimentar.

Había sido perfecto. Como... como estar en el cielo. Sencillamente no había nada que pudiese describir los sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su interior cada vez que estaban juntos.

Puso un dedo bajo su barbilla y le levantó la cabeza para besarla profundamente, a conciencia. Era tan meticuloso en todo lo que hacía… sobre todo cuando se lo hacía a ella.

— Deberíamos levantarnos – murmuró, dando a entender que no era lo que quería. No había otro sitio en el que quisiese estar, nada más que quisiese hacer. Algo dulce tal vez podría hacer que las cosas mejorasen incluso más, pero no es que se estuviese quejando.

Lily rio y le besó la mandíbula.

— Eso implicaría vestirse y hacer frente a Sirius. ¿Crees que todavía está en la puerta de casa, intentando entrar?

— Es un cabrón testarudo – suspira James, abrazando más fuerte a Lily. Sus ojos descendieron hasta las puntas rosadas de sus pechos, donde había dejado la marca de un chupetón. – Estás adorable – ella resopló.

— Lo que estoy es machacada. Creo que me van a salir moratones en las caderas: me has agarrado demasiado fuerte.

Por un segundo, el chico frunció el ceño.

— ¿Te he hecho daño?

Lily se encogió de hombros, examinando su anillo de bodas de cerca.

— Para ser sincera, ha valido la pena. Solo has sido un poco salvaje en la cama. ¿Te acuerdas de aquella fiesta en la que terminamos haciéndolo en un armario de escobas? Aquella maldita estantería me dejó un buen moratón en la espalda… No pude dormir boca arriba durante dos semanas.

— No me lo recuerdes – se quejó. – Intento no hacerte daño, pero eres muy sensible, Lils – arrugó la nariz, y ella se la golpeó con cariño.

— Oye, yo no soy sensible.

— Claro – sonrió con desfachatez ante su mirada. – Lo que tú digas, cariño.

— Al menos sabes decir lo que quiero oír – se quejó Lily, sentándose y desperezándose. – Venga, vamos antes de que el idiota de Sirius termine congelado. Estoy segura de que se dejó la varita en casa, otra vez, y no ha podido hacer un encantamiento calentador.

— No sé porque dices que es idiota – dijo James, sacando las piernas por el borde de la cama. – Si no recuerdo mal, sacó mejores notas que tú en los E.X.T.A.S.I.S.

— ¡No me lo recuerdes! – chilló ella. – Todavía me duele ese tema.

— ¿En serio? No me digas…

Ella le respondió con un gesto grosero con la mano al tiempo que caminaba hacia la habitación de la derecha. Abrió la puerta y las familiares paredes azules y blancas la recibieron. Al llegar a la esquina de la habitación donde estaba la cuna, se sentó, se inclinó hacia ella y, sonriendo suavemente, cogió a Harry.

— Mi preciosidad, ¿qué tal has dormido? – susurró, besándole la nariz al tiempo que bostezaba. — ¿Quieres ver si tío Sirius me ha dado la razón y se ha quedado fuera muriéndose de frío? Ven, vamos a burlarnos de él.

El pequeño Harry de seis meses se mordió los dedos y después estiró el brazo para tirar de los cabellos de Lily con fuerza. Ella rio.

— ¿Te gusta mi pelo, eh, pequeño renacuajo? – le besó la mano regordeta. – Estoy segura de que terminarás con una pelirroja.

— No sabes en lo que te metes, pequeñajo – rio James, bajando las escaleras tras ella. – Terminarás por quemarte. Oh, sí, ahí está Sirius. Sus dedos ya deben de estar totalmente congelados…

Lily retiró el hechizo silenciador que había lanzado la noche anterior para que los golpes y gritos de Sirius no despertasen a Harry y abrió la puerta de la entrada.

— Date prisa, Black, antes de que mi hijo coja un resfriado. Me las vas a pagar como se ponga enfermo, te lo advierto.

— Todavía no entiendo porque vosotros dos, par de idiotas, no me dejasteis entrar – respondió Sirius, mientras le castañeaban los dientes. – Y haz el puto favor de darme una taza de café caliente, ¿quieres?

— Cógelo tú mismo – dijo Lily encogiéndose de hombros. – Yo todavía no sé por qué insistes en pasar cada minuto libres que tienes en esta casa. En mí casa.

— Ya te lo he explicado, Lily. Mi ahijado necesita un buen modelo a seguir, mi mejor amigo necesita un poco de diversión, y tú, querida, necesitas a Sirius.

Lily hizo rodar los ojos.

— Espero que sepas que si fueras cualquier otra persona, James te habría matado a estas alturas por coquetear conmigo.

— No puede negar nuestro amor – sonrió Sirius, golpeando amistosamente a James en la espalda. — ¿Verdad, colega?

— ¿Cómo podría inmiscuirme en tan feliz unión? – contestó James con sequedad. – Oh, es cierto. Yo soy el que se acuesta con Lily. Oh, y también está el hecho de que tenemos un hijo en común. Por no hablar de que soy mucho más guapo de lo que tú eres…

— ¿Que tú qué? – exclamó Sirius.

— … y, por tanto, no podemos culpar a Lily por elegirme a mí antes que a ti – se rio James, tirándole a Sirius una tostada.

— James, solo te elegí a ti porque Sirius es un mujeriego. De ninguna manera eres más atractivo que él – dijo Lily, vertiendo café en la taza de Sirius, y añadió con un guiño: — y estoy segura de que es mucho mejor que tú en la cama.

— Esta te la voy a guardar… — murmuró su marido, untando mantequilla en su tostada. – Ve a tirártelo a él, si quieres.

— ¿Y arriesgarme a que me mates? Creo que voy a pasar, Cornamenta. Me gustaría ser capaz de tener hijos algún día, ¿sabes? – rio Sirius. – En fin, ¿cómo estás hoy, Harry? ¿Sabes? Tengo una nueva vecina, y tiene un gran par de…

— ¡FUERA! – chilló Lily. – No voy a permitir que mi hijo empiece a oír ya tus comentarios pervertidos, Black. Largo de mi casa. Puedes volver esta noche cuando tus hormonas se hayan calmado. Vete a darte una vuelta.

Sirius sonrió y se levantó.

— Está bien. Por cierto, otra cosa: tal vez deberíais cerrar las cortinas por la noche. Toda la puta calle os puede ver.

— Sí, pero tú eres el único que mira – respondió James con una sonrisa. – Gracias, Canuto. Nos vemos.

Con un chasquido, Sirius se desapareció.

— Te dije que era un idiota – dijo Lily, girándose para preparar el desayuno.

 _— Señorita Evans._

 _— ¿Señorita Evans? James, hace más de un año que no soy una Evans…_

 _— Señorita Evans. ¿Señorita Evans? ¡Señorita Evans!_

Lily Evans levantó la cabeza bruscamente.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Está cansada, señorita Evans? – preguntó la profesora McGonagall. – Lo siento, la estoy aburriendo tanto que se ha quedado dormida. Aunque no lo crea, podría ser muy beneficioso para usted prestar atención en clase.

— Lo siento, profesora – dijo sonrojada, hundiéndose en la silla cuando algunas risas empezaron a multiplicarse por el aula. – No volverá a ocurrir.

Tras mirarla una última vez, la profesora McGonagall volvió su atención al resto de la clase para continuar con su explicación de cómo convertir un machete en una silla, dándole a Lily la oportunidad de pensar en el sueño que había tenido.

¡Había sido tan embarazoso! No era la primera vez que le pasaba, pero en esta ocasión le había ocurrido en público. Lo que más le molestaba era que, de repente, James Potter le resultase tan terriblemente atractivo. De hecho, le parecía que estaba buenísimo, y no podía evitar mirarlo sin sentirse un poco acalorada.

Remus Lupin estaba sentado a su lado, mirándola con suficiencia. Le sonrió y preguntó:

— ¿Un buen sueño, Lily?

— No estaba durmiendo – respondió ella rápidamente, revisando sus apuntes.

— No me lo creo.

Lily se detuvo, sorprendida por su tono. Parecía como si él… Como si supiera algo que no debería saber. ¿Es posible que hubiese hablado en sueños?

— ¿Y eso?

Él se giró, inclinándose hacia ella.

— Se te escapó un nombre interesante, Lily.

Ella giró la cabeza tan rápido que Remus se echó hacia atrás, sobresaltado.

— ¿Qué has oído, Lupin? – preguntó con nerviosismo. ¿Y si había estado gimiendo el nombre de Potter, tal y como había hecho en el sueño, y toda la clase se había enterado? Pero si hubiese sido así, McGonagall la habría expulsado del aula, ¿no?

— Relájate, solo yo te oí – le aseguró Remus. – Fue apenas un susurro, básicamente tuve que leerte los labios.

Lily se relajó internamente, aunque trató de ocultarle esa tranquilidad. Había estado jugando con ella, estaba esperando que se delatase.

Pues eso es muy raro, porque no estaba soñando nada, Remus. Pero gracias por prestarme los apuntes que has tomado mientras estaba durmiendo – se acercó y le cogió el rollo de pergamino que había estado escribiendo.

En el fondo de la sala, James Potter estaba sentado junto a Sirius Black y observaba la conversación entre su mejor amigo y Lily Evans.

— ¿Qué te parece todo esto? – le preguntó James mientras chupaba una pluma de azúcar. – Remus tenía una mirada diabólica, ¿no crees?

— Creo que por fin se le está pegando algo de nuestras costumbres – sonrió Sirius. — ¿Crees que estaban ligando?

— Remus no liga así, Sirius, y lo sabes – dijo James, aunque no pudo evitar una extraña sensación de aplastamiento en el estómago. Era una posibilidad… ¿Pero haría Remus algo así, sabiendo que a James le gustaba Lily? Por supuesto que no. Era ridículo.

Sirius asintió.

— A propósito, nunca antes había visto a Lily quedarse dormida en una clase, ¿tú sí?

James negó con la cabeza.

— No es propio de ella, por lo general presta bastante atención. ¿Te acuerdas de la mirada de odio que te envió cuando te quedaste dormido sobre su caldero en Pociones?

Sirius rio.

— Era una mirada de puro amor. Supe que estábamos destinados a estar juntos desde ese momento.

— Pues vas a tener que ponerte al día, colega – dice James, jocoso – porque te llevo la delantera. El timbre sonó y el sonido de las sillas arrastrándose por el suelo precedieron a la salida de los alumnos del aula.

Lily saltó de su silla y recogió rápidamente sus libros, prácticamente huyendo de Remus. Ni quería ni podía enfrentarse a él en ese momento. No estaba segura de ser capaz de mentirle.

¿De verdad la había oído? Aquello era mortificante. De todas las personas que podían haberse sentado a su lado ese día, había tenido que ser precisamente él.

Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien venía hasta que chocó con él.

— ¡Uff! – exclamó con un grito ahogado, al estampar la cara contra la camisa de alguien. Retrocedió y empezó: — Lo siento. No iba mirando por… — se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de quién la estaba sujetando por el brazo. James le dedicó una sonrisa juvenil.

— No hay problema, Evans, pareces distraída. Yo debería haber prestado más atención – entonces la soltó, como si acabase de recordar que no eran tan amigos como para llegar al contacto físico. – Pero no puedo decir que esté enfadado por nuestro choque. Eres la persona ideal para encontrarse. Tal vez deberíamos repetirlo alguna vez, puede que de manera intencionada.

Lily se quedó estupefacta. ¿Le estaba pidiendo salir? Hacía más de siete meses que no lo hacía. Desde el día de San Valentín del año pasado.

— ¿Qué tal, pareja? – dijo Sirius, apareciendo a su lado. – Siento interrumpir, Cornamenta, pero tenemos trabajo que hacer. He oído que Quejicus estaba diciendo cosas poco apropiadas sobre la señorita Bones, y creo que es nuestra obligación corregirlo.

James asintió y se giró hacia Lily con una sonrisa.

— Nos vemos, Evans.

Él y Sirius se alejaron, y Remus apareció de repente a su lado. El chico le sonrió lentamente, a sabiendas.

— No le voy a decir nada. Pero si tuviese la oportunidad de daros un empujoncito en la dirección adecuada…

— No – dijo Lily con firmeza. – Fue solo un sueño. Deja las cosas como están – se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.

No estaba bien que la Premio Anual se dedicase a dormir en las clases. Aunque tuviese esos sueños tan agradables, calientes, vaporosos y… bueno, sensuales. Aún así, no podía volver a pasar.

* * *

Lily entró en el dormitorio, donde se encontró a su mejor amiga echando un vistazo al calendario protagonizado por aurores masculinos.

— Mar… ¿cuándo vas a dejar de babear mirando esa cosa?

Marlenne Mackinnon sonrió.

— ¡Es que todavía no has visto al de julio, Lily! No te imaginas el tamaño de su…

— No me importa. Me ha pasado de nuevo.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

— He tenido otro sueño.

Marlenne se sentó en posición vertical, con las cejas arqueadas y un brillo diabólico en los ojos.

— ¿Qué has hecho esta vez? ¿Estabas tumbada? ¿O te subías a la parte superior y lo montabas como a un caballo, pequeña vaquera?

Lily hizo una mueca.

— No digas esas cosas, Mar, haz el favor. No entiendo por qué siempre se te olvida que no quiero tener este tipo de sueños.

— ¿Estás segura de que no quieres? – resopló Marlenne, sentándose de nuevo para seguir ojeando al señor Julio. – Si tú no los quieres, yo me los quedo encantada, Lily. Solo necesito que me des unos cuantos detalles más…

— Hay cosas que no se deben compartir…

— ¿Como los hombres? – sonrió Marlenne, moviendo las cejas. — ¿Cuál es el problema, de todas formas? Llevas más de un mes teniendo estos sueños.

— Me he quedado dormida en clase. Ni siquiera recuerdo cómo ha pasado. Creo que me estoy volviendo narcoléptica… — Lily se sonrojó antes de añadir: … y Remus Lupin me oyó murmurar su nombre.

— ¿Por qué estabas diciendo el nombre de Lupin? – preguntó Marlenne, confusa. – Creía que estabas soñando con Potter. ¿O es que también te tiras a Lupin, pequeña soñadora pervertida? Esto podría dañar seriamente la amistad de esos dos.

Lily la miró con incredulidad.

— ¿Estás escuchando lo que estás diciendo, Mar?

Su mejor amiga le sonrió.

— Vale, entonces Lupin te oyó – se encogió de hombros. – Menudo drama. ¿Cuál es el problema?

Lily se encogió de hombros, nerviosa.

— Es incómodo. Ahora él también que…

— ¿Qué? ¿Que te pone Potter?

Lily siseó y le tiró a Marlenne lo primero que encontró: su cepillo del pelo.

— ¡Cállate! ¿Y si te escucha?

Marlenne la miró condescendientemente.

— Eres patética, Lily. Simplemente es un calentón. Ve y líate con él, y se acaba el drama.

Con un grito de frustración, Lily cogió su bolso y se fue a la biblioteca. Necesitaba alejarse de Mar. Esa siempre era la solución.

 _"¡Vete tú a liarte con alguno!"_ , pensó.

* * *

James Potter se reclinó contra su árbol favorito frente al lago, observando cómo el calamar gigante lanzaba un cangrejo al aire.

Remus estaba tumbado a su lado, mirando el cielo azul claro.

— Me pregunto qué estará haciendo Sirius.

— Liarse con Bones, creo – respondió James. – Es su forma de mostrar agradecimiento por lo que ha hecho por ella.

Remus asintió.

— ¿Y qué es lo que pasa contigo y con Lily?

Una alarma se encendió en la cabeza de James.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Estás interesado?

— Soy tu mejor amigo – resopló Remus. — ¿A ti qué te parece?

— Me refiero a si te interesa ella.

— Pero si te gusta a ti– dijo Remus, desconcertado — ¿no es cierto? — ¿No sería trágico que a James ya no le interesase? Eso sería terrible para ella, y tremendamente embarazoso.

— Claro que sí. Me preguntaba si te gusta a ti

— ¿Por qué me iba a gustar?

James se encogió de hombros.

— Es una bruja inteligente, y astuta, y preciosa. Y es Premio Anual. ¿No es como tu esposa de ensueño o algo así?

— Me parece que somos demasiado jóvenes como para hablar de matrimonio, Cornamenta – rio Remus. – Además, como te he dicho, te gusta a ti.

— Los sentimientos no se pueden controlar.

— Bueno, te puedo asegurar que esos en concreto los tengo bien controlados – volvió a sonreír, sacudiendo la cabeza. – No es mi tipo. A ti te gustan las apasionadas, yo prefiero las chicas tranquilas.

— Esas son las más salvajes en la cama – dijo James, a sabiendas. Cerró los ojos. — ¿De qué estabais hablando hoy en Transformaciones, de todas formas?

Remus lo miró.

— De nada.

— Eres un mentiroso de mierda, Remus.

— Ha tenido un sueño.

— ¿Sobre qué?

Sabiendo que era inútil tratar de mentirle a James, que tenía la extraña habilidad de saber cuándo algo no era verdad, admitió:

— No te lo puedo decir.

— Odio que seas tan leal, Lunático. Lo odio muchísimo.

Su amigo se encogió de hombros con soltura, sonriendo.

— Ya, y volviendo al tema de Lily, ¿vas a volver a invitarla a salir, o te has rendido?

James abrió los ojos y miró a su amigo.

— ¿Qué dices, tío? No estaría soñando conmigo, ¿no?

Remus no le respondió.

James rio y dio un grito mientras saltaba.

— Voy a ir y voy a…

— No está segura todavía, James. Está en la fase de negación. Si le dices que lo has descubierto por mi culpa, te mato. Dale algo de espacio.

— No soy bueno teniendo paciencia.

— Ya me había dado cuenta – murmuró Remus con sequedad.

* * *

He vuelto, ¡y qué maravilloso es volver! Sigo con muchas cosas que hacer, pero me apetecía tantísimo traduciros algo que no me he podido resistir. Y todo se debe a un correo que leído hace unas horas de Naza Ford, en el que me avisaba de que estaba nominada en los premios Amortentia Awards por mis traducciones de los fics de Kiss and Tell y Frases Para Ligar (¡gracias de nuevo por el aviso Naza!). ¡Wow! No tenía ni idea, ¡y no os imagináis la ilusión que me ha hecho! Muchísimas gracias a todas las que hayáis votado... como siempre digo: sois un AMOR.

Como agradecimiento, os traigo este nuevo fic, escrito originalmente en 2005 (que se dice pronto) por NatiFcs28. Lo había leído hace unos años y me lo volví a encontrar hace unas semanas por casualidad, y entonces decidí que se prestaba maravillosamente bien para una traducción: los capis no son excesivamente largos, el lenguaje es sencillo y creo que os va a gustar bastante. Sé que tengo todavía pendientes Poco a Poco y 8D. No los he abandonado, pero su longitud y complejidad exigen mucho más tiempo del que puedo dedicarles estos meses, así que me temo que tendré que aplazarlos una temporada... Espero que Rude Awakenings os entretenga mientras esperais! Como siempre, os animo a que me conteis en los comments cómo veis el arranque del fic.

Gracias otra vez por las nominaciones. Me parece una pasada y me hace muy, muy feliz. (L)

Nos leemos prontito (palabra)!

Un besooo


	2. Medias perversas y libros inútiles

Título original: Rude Awakenings.

Autora Original: NatiFcs28.

Fecha original: 15 de septiembre de 2005.

Idioma original: inglés.

 **Disclaimer** : no me pertenece absolutamente nada de lo que sigue.

* * *

 **RUDE AWAKENINGS**

 **2\. Medias perversas y libros inútiles**

 _(Rude Awakenings - Annoying shoks, annoying books,_ by NatiFcs28 _)_

 _Unas semanas después…_

Lily abrió la puerta trasera de la biblioteca. Esa sección no se utilizaba a menudo, y en ella se almacenaban los libros más viejos. Giró automáticamente hacia la derecha y después hacia la izquierda, para meterse en el tercer pasillo. Después de echarle un vistazo al estante superior, se puso de puntillas y, con cuidado, sacó lo que buscaba.

No se le permitía a ningún estudiante, ni siquiera a la Premio Anual, sacar cosas que esa parte de la biblioteca. El aire de esa estancia era mágico y se encargaba de preservar los tomos antiguos.

Abrazando el pesado y polvoriento libro, se dirigió a la única ventana de esa zona y se sorprendió al encontrar a alguien allí a quien había estado evitando los últimos días.

— Oh, hola, Potter. Pensé que no habría nadie — dijo, esforzándose en sobremanera para no tartamudear. Empezó a retroceder. — Volveré más tarde.

— No, no te preocupes — dijo James. — Hay espacio de sobra para los dos.

Lily se debatió consigo misma sobre si quedarse. Sería raro, pensó, que no se quedase al menos cinco minutos, el tiempo suficiente para fingir que había encontrado lo que estaba buscando, lo cual sería en realidad imposible, porque iba a ser incapaz de buscar nada con James allí.

Había comenzado a llamarlo James para sí misma una semana antes, cuando empezó a soñar con él cada noche. Ahora eran algo habitual, algo que casi deseaba y por lo que esperaba cada noche, aunque odiase admitirlo.

— Está bien — accedió ella con la voz temblorosa, tomando asiento en la única silla que quedaba libre junto a la pequeña mesa. Él tenía razón: había espacio suficiente para los dos, habrían cabido hasta cinco personas apretadas, pero eso no ayudó para que Lily se sintiese más cómoda.

Lo observó por el rabillo del ojo y descubrió, para su total diversión, que estaba mirando un viejo libro de hechizos llamado "Dibujos Animados: cómo hacerlos". Le pareció extraño que ese libro estuviese en esa zona, pero no dijo nada. Entonces se le ocurrió que, tal vez, había sido él quien lo había puesto en ese lugar, solo para poder estar allí.

Trabajaron en silencio hasta que James la miró y le preguntó:

— ¿Qué estás buscando?

Lily parpadeó, dándose cuenta de que no había pasado más allá de la página del índice.

— Oh… Alguien ha encantado unas de mis medias y estoy tratando de averiguar cómo deshacer el estúpido encantamiento.

— Suena perverso… ¿quién lo ha hecho?

— No lo sé.

— ¿Y qué hacen las medias?

— Tampoco lo sé.

James levantó una ceja.

— A ver, ya sé que no somos exactamente amigos, Evans, pero creo que decirme qué es lo que hacen unas medias no sería contarme un secreto tan enorme — sonrió. — A menos que hagan algo muy travieso…

Sintiéndose algo acorralada por su tercer grado, e intrigada por haber calificado de "perverso" lo que pueden hacer unas medias, Lily no pudo evitar preguntar:

— ¿Como por ejemplo?

James se encogió de hombros, volviendo la vista hacia el libro.

— Eso tendrías que decírmelo tú. Eres tú la que tiene esas medias traviesas…

— No tengo medias traviesas. No de la forma que te estás pensando, al menos.

— Ya. No me imagino por qué crees que yo debería saber lo que hacen unas medias traviesas, de todas formas. Yo no tengo ese tipo de prendas…

A pesar de sí misma, Lily sonrió un poco.

— Yo tampoco me imagino por qué lo sabrías…

Se quedaron un rato en silencio y, esta vez más tranquilamente, Lily ojeó unas cuantas páginas antes de dar con la sección adecuada.

 _En muchas ocasiones, los magos y las brujas tienen sueños que no les resultan agradables. Hay, por supuesto, formas de eliminar este tipo de pesadillas, que pueden variar dependiendo del tipo de ensoñación._

 _Para sueños que predicen el futuro, vaya a la página 356._

 _Para sueños que empiezan agradablemente y se convierten en pesadillas, vaya a la página 548._

 _Para sueños que implican ahogamientos en piscinas llenas de malvaviscos, vaya a la página 45 para obtener referencias en el apartado "Características raras del Brujo"._

 _Para sueños (más correctamente denominados como pesadillas) relacionados con una fobia infantil a bañarse, vaya a la página 498. Si esos sueños incluyen a Sandman casándose con un Bogeyman, los cuales engendran pequeños demonios anaranjados, vaya al hospital o psiquiátrico más cercano._

 _Para cualquier otro sueño que no encaje dentro de estas categorías, siga leyendo._

Lily frunció el ceño. ¿Y ella creía que tenía problemas? ¿Qué clase de locos sueñan con que se ahogan en piscinas llenas de malvaviscos o con pequeños demonios naranjas? Siguió leyendo.

 _Por desgracia, la mayoría de los sueños son incurables y, por lo general, desaparecen con el tiempo. Lo único que le podemos recomendar es tomarse un par de chupitos de ginebra antes de acostarse, y pensar en cosas agradables._

 _No obstante, tenga cuidado con dos peligros. Uno, volverse alcohólica. Dos, caer presa del insomnio._

 _Para más información…_

Lily cerró el tomo, enfadada. Era el cuarto libro en el decían no tener remedio para los sueños recurrentes. Obviamente, no estaba prediciendo el futuro, porque ella y James nunca, jamás, se casarían. ¡Probablemente ni siquiera saldrían nunca!

Se puso en pie y recogió el libro y sus cosas para marcharse.

— ¿Estás teniendo malos sueños últimamente, además de los problemas con tus medias, Evans? — preguntó James, con un brillo en los ojos que Lily no se supo explicar.

— Si — admitió vacilante.

— ¿Son desagradables?

— No exactamente. Son perturbadores. Nos vemos mañana en clase — se despidió ella, dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la sección adecuada para guardar el libro.

— En serio que tendríamos que empezar a chocar a propósito, Evans. No a va seguir pasando como accidental durante mucho más tiempo — dijo a sus espaldas.

Ella se giró y le respondió.

— Tal vez. Lo bueno es que no sucede muy a menudo, por lo que seguirá colando un tiempo más.

James se echó hacia atrás en la silla, con una sonrisa extendiéndose lentamente por su rostro. Así que no eran sueños desagradables, ¿eh? Bueno, sin duda podía trabajar con eso…

* * *

Un par de semanas después de haber estado con James en la parte de atrás de la biblioteca, Lily volvía a las andadas. No había vuelto por allí desde entonces, pero de repente, una idea se le había venido a la cabeza el día anterior.

¿Y si alguien estaba metiéndole deliberadamente esos sueños en la cabeza? La Legeremancia no era ninguna locura y ella, desde luego, era un desastre con al Oclumancia.

Estaba, por supuesto, la gran pregunta: ¿quién podía estar haciendo algo así? Pero cruzaría ese puente cuando llegase el momento.

James era la respuesta más obvia, pero, si bien el chico destacaba en muchas cosas, dudaba que la Legeremancia fuese uno de sus fuertes.

Después de interrogar a la señora Pince (que, pese a mostrarse extrañada por sus preguntas, respondió), Lily había dado con el libro que necesitaba.

Cuando lo encontró, Lily miró alrededor, como si buscase el resto de tomos. No debía de tener más de veinte páginas, mientras que el resto de libros que lo rodeaban tenían, por lo general, cientos de ellas.

Cogió el ejemplar y se dirigió a la mesa del fondo, abriéndolo de camino. Las páginas estaban en blanco, ¿por qué demonios estaban las páginas en blanco? Pasó la primera página y se encontró con unas pocas frases escritas en la siguiente.

 _Si alguien está utilizando la Legeremancia para meter pensamientos en su cabeza, no hay nada, excepto la Oclumancia, que pueda hacer para descubrir quién lo está haciendo. El único remedio, por tanto, es aprender Oclumancia._

 _Para obtener consejos sobre el aprendizaje de la Oclumancia, compre mi libro "Cómo Bloquear lo que se Supone que Debe de Estar Bloqueado"_

 _\- Mark DiClarko_

Lily se quedó a medio camino de la mesa, tentada de lanzar el libro por los aires, pero segura de que, en el instante en que lo hiciera, la señora Pince aparecería por la puerta y la expulsaría de la biblioteca para siempre, y también a su futura descendencia, por haber maltratado un libro de esa manera.

¿Cómo podían haber hecho un libro con tan solo dos párrafos de texto? ¿Cómo podía estar eso en la biblioteca de Hogwarts? Estaba furiosa.

En la parte inferior de la misma página, estaban escritas unas pocas palabras: " _Este trabajo recibió el premio al libro más corto jamás impreso"._

Menudos imbéciles, ¡todos ellos!

* * *

— No sé qué más hacer, profesor Dumbledore — suspiró Lily, tirándose del pelo. Había llegado al extremo de confesarle sus problemas a Dumbledore. — Estos sueños están haciendo que me suba por las paredes y empiezan a afectar a mi rendimiento académico. Tengo que estar siempre cerca de Marlenne McKinnon porque tengo miedo de quedarme dormida de repente si me siento más de dos segundos.

El director asintió, con los dedos unidos a la altura de la nariz.

— ¿Sobre qué tratan sus sueños, señorita Evans, si no es mucho preguntar?

La chica se sonrojó.

— Preferiría no contárselo, señor.

— Entiendo.

— ¡No, no "entiende"! No es lo que usted se cree. Es solo que… Esos sueños implican a cierta persona que preferiría que no estuviese en ellos, profesor — explicó apresuradamente, queriendo desesperadamente corregir las impresiones del profesor, independientemente de lo correctas que hubiesen sido originalmente esas impresiones.

Dumbledore parecía estar tratando de reprimir una sonrisa, pero esta desapareció tan rápido que Lily pensó que se la había imaginado.

— Me gustaría poder decirle cómo aliviar esos sueños, señorita Evans, pero no tengo la menor idea. Nunca he soñado nada en absoluto.

— ¿Nunca, profesor?

* * *

— Ni siquiera un solo sueño.

— No estoy segura de si debería decir que lo siento, o felicitarlo — admitió.

— Creo que los sueños, al igual que el sufrimiento y otros problemas de la vida, son cosas a las que debemos hacer frente con el fin de crecer y madurar, señorita Evans. Tienen cosas positivas y negativas. Me he perdido esa experiencia, y eso es, en parte una bendición. Tiene ambas caras, de nuevo.

Lily asintió.

— Gracias, por escucharme, director. Ya me siento mejor, de verdad.

El director inclinó la cabeza y, cuando Lily estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, agregó:

— Según mi experiencia, cuando la gente ha acudido a mí para hablarme de sueños molestos, al final solía tratarse de una representación ficticia de lo que estaba ocurriendo en la vida real.

Lily no se dio la vuelta, porque estaba segura de que estaría roja como un tomate.

— Me temo que en este caso es imposible, pero gracias de todos modos, señor. Nos vemos mañana en la reunión de Premios Anuales

— Como se trata de la primera, probablemente nos llevará un par de horas, así que le sugiero que no haga demasiados planes.

— De acuerdo, profesor.

* * *

La tarde siguiente, James entró en su última clase del día para encontrarse una nota de Lily encima del escritorio. Decía que la reunión de Premios Anuales había sido trasladada a un aula vacía y que Dumbledore no podría asistir.

Mierda. Se había olvidado completamente de la reunión. Por suerte, a Lily se le daban bien esas cosas. Tendría que pedirle que le recordase las reuniones y tareas que tenían…

Se preguntó si ella sería consciente de la cantidad de tiempo que tendrían que pasar juntos ese año debido a las reuniones y las rondas. Ya habían tenido algunas conversaciones en el inicio de curso, básicamente para explicarles a los prefectos qué tendrían que hacer, pero no habían tenido ninguna interacción especialmente relevante.

Era hora de cambiar eso.

Tres horas más tarde, James entró en una de las aulas vacías del tercer piso. Lily ya estaba allí, mirando la pared del fondo, de espaldas a él. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí.

Se acercó lentamente, con todo el cuidado del mundo y con un claro propósito. Caminó despacio, pero sin esforzarse demasiado en no hacer ruido. No podría decirse que lo había hecho a propósito.

Cuando estuvo a su altura, se inclinó por encima de su hombro, poniendo los labios a una pulgada de su oído y susurró:

— ¡BUUU!

Lily cayó de la silla dando un grito, arreglándoselas para golpearlo en la cabeza justo antes de caer al suelo.

— ¡SERÁS IDIOTA!

James sonrió, ofreciéndole una mano. Ella lo ignoró y se levantó sin su ayuda.

— Estabas totalmente ensimismada, Evans.

Lily lo miró y se pasó una mano por el pelo, tratando de adecentarlo. Estaba angustiada, por dos razones. Una de ellas era que debía de verse desastrosa, porque acababa de despertarse de uno de sus sueños y seguramente tendría el maquillaje y el pelo hechos un horror. La segunda era que, la verdad, le preocupaba mucho verse así de desastrosa por el único motivo de que James estaba allí para ver el desastre.

Sacó un espejo con cuidado cuando pensó que no la estaba mirando y se sorprendió notablemente cuando James se lo sacó de las manos.

— Estás guapa, Evans — le metió el espejo en el bolso. — Siempre lo estás.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, insegura sobre si debería darle las gracias o no. Probablemente lo habría hecho, aunque solo fuese porque era lo habitual y debería de salirle de forma mecánica, pero en ese momento se encontró agradablemente turbada por el hecho de que le hubiese dicho que siempre estaba "guapa".

— Dumbledore tuvo que cancelar su asistencia en el último minuto, pero me dio una lista con las cosas que tenemos que hacer — explicó. — Cuando fui a su oficina después de la comida, me dijo que tendríamos que organizar una tabla con nuestras reuniones, y además tendremos que trabajar con él en varias cosas — dijo levantando la mirada. Le estaba prestando atención, así que siguió: — En resumen, nos vamos a ver mucho este año.

Él le sonrió tan dulce y encantadoramente que Lily no pudo evitar devolverle el gesto.

* * *

— Me estaba preguntando… ¿por qué no me has invitado a salir desde el año pasado? — preguntó Lily mientras caminaba de vuelta a la sala común de Gryffindor, casi cuatro horas más tarde. En algún lugar tras la primera hora, habían conseguido sentirse más cómodos uno con el otro. James se había quitado la corbata, se había desbrochado los dos primeros botones de la camisa y había enrollado las mangas hasta los codos. Ella había conjurado un sofá para que pudiesen trabajan con más comodidad, y se había quitado los zapatos y los calcetines.

Con las piernas de ella colocadas sobre las rodillas de James casualmente, habían pasado un buen rato, riendo y bromeando.

Eso la había sorprendido, desde luego.

La pregunta pareció pillarlo con la guardia baja, y se detuvo un momento.

— Espera, deja que te lleve eso — murmuró, cogiéndole los libros. — No sé por qué. Supongo que se volvió absurdo, ¿no crees? No tengo cinco años, simplemente pasé página. — La miró — Además, no parecías muy interesada, ¿no?

Lily asintió, un poco decepcionada. Había pasado página, y eso era el fin de… lo que fuese que tuvieran.

— Sí, lo entiendo. Tiene sentido. Gracias, supongo. Sí se estaba volviendo absurdo.

— Pero si quieres, estaría encantado de volver a las andadas, que lo sepas — rio.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo.

— Eres de lo peor. Ahora que sé que ya no te intereso, tal vez podría lanzarte maleficios tan potentes que hasta tus antepasados sangre pura los sentirían.

Él no respondió durante un minuto, antes de decir:

— No creo que seas menos bruja que los que venimos de familias de sangre pura, ya lo sabes. Eres simplemente brillante. — no estaba seguro de si debería haber dicho eso. Por alguna razón inexplicable (más allá del hecho de que era un adolescente cachondo que pensaba en enrollarse con alguien todo el rato) estaba terriblemente tentado de inclinarse y besarla.

— Gracias, supongo. Eso ha sido un poco aleatorio.

— Creo que eso era lo que me atraía tanto de ti. Demostraste que no eras ni diferente ni peor que nosotros — reflexionó James y, en el último momento, agregó: — Aparte del hecho, por supuesto, de que ese temperamento tuyo es condenadamente sexy.

Lily rio.

— Eres un liante. ¿Cómo te llama tu madre, Satanás?

— Claro que no. Eso está reservado para mi padre — rió. — Yo soy el hijo del demonio. — Habían llegado al agujero del retrato y Lily murmuró la contraseña. James la detuvo. — Espera. Estaba pensando que, tal vez, podríamos empezar a llamarnos por nuestros nombres de pila, ¿no crees? Dado que vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos este curso.

Lily ladeó la cabeza y lo pensó por un momento.

— Me parece bien… James — se dio la vuelta y se dirigió directamente a su dormitorio.

James se quedó allí por un momento, congelado, dejando que la voz de la chica lo llenase por completo. No había nada mejor, decidió en ese momento, que oír a Lily Evans decir su nombre.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el segundo capi! Parece que estos dos se empiezan a acercar, sisi... u.u

Os espero en los comments!

Un besooo


	3. Sin más opciones

Título original: Rude Awakenings.

Autora Original: NatiFcs28.

Fecha original: 15 de septiembre de 2005.

Idioma original: inglés.

 **Disclaimer** : no me pertenece absolutamente nada de lo que sigue.

* * *

 **Rude Awakenings**

 **3\. Si más opciones**

 _(Rude Awakenings - Out of options,_ por NatiFcs28 _)_

— Lils.

Lily no se volvió, sino que siguió mordiendo su pluma. No era justo. No podía ser que se siguiese sintiendo tan acalorada cada vez que estaba cerca, ni que solo pensase en cogerlo por la corbata y besarlo hasta quedarse sin aliento.

¡No era justo!

— Lils – repitió. Su voz sonaba más cerca y oyó las pisadas que le hacían saber que se acercaba. — Tenemos que hablar — sintió su mano en el hombro.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

James estaba empezando a sentirse frustrado. Le había dicho algo importante, algo que se suponía que tenía que ser importante, y ella había decidido ignorarlo.

Y James Potter no era alguien que consintiese ser ignorado.

— Vale. Yo voy a hablar y tú me vas a escuchar — le dijo James con brusquedad. — No me arrepiento de lo que dije. Hablaba en serio. Y te guste o no, Lily Evans, algún día te convertirás en Lily Potter — enfadado, salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Lily suspiró, dejando la pluma a un lado y apoyando la cabeza en el escritorio.

No era jodidamente justo.

Más tarde, esa misma noche, Lily estaba en la cama, incapaz de dormir. ¿Cómo podría siquiera intentarlo? Su novio, su cariñoso, amoroso y jodidamente perfecto novio, estaba enfadado con ella. No iba a admitirlo, de ninguna manera, pero ella lo sabía. ¿Cómo no saberlo? Cando amas a alguien, lo conoces. Y ella lo conocía muy bien.

Harta del insomnio, echó las mantas a un lado y se levantó. Se puso la bata y salió del dormitorio que compartía con otras chicas de séptimo. Las mismas chicas con las que había vivido los últimos siete años, y de las que tendría que despedirse muy pronto. Claro, seguirían estando en contacto, era imposible que no lo hicieran. Lily no podía imaginarse pasar más de un día sin hablar con Marlenne de alguna manera, o que se pasase años y años sin escribirles postales de Navidad a las demás. Pero no iba a ser lo mismo.

Se acercó caminando de puntillas a la habitación de James, y vaciló antes de abrir la puerta silenciosamente. Por suerte, esa puerta no chirriaba como solían hacerlo todas las puertas de Hogwarts. Solo había estado en ese cuarto un par de veces, tampoco es que tuviese muchos motivos para estar allí. Por lo general, era James el que iba a su habitación, tenían más privacidad en él. Los Merodeadores parecían estar más en esa estancia que en ninguna otra del castillo, a excepción, quizás, de las cocinas.

Sin embargo, no le llevó más de un par de segundos descubrir cuál era la cama de James. Las cortinas estaban corridas por una vez, sin duda había estado de mal humor esa noche. Además, había una foto de ambos abrazados el día de San Valentín (bueno, en realidad se estaban besando como si no hubiese mañana) en su mesilla de noche.

Los demás estaban dormidos y, si la oyeron entrar, no dieron muestra de ello. Con cuidado, se dirigió a su cama y se detuvo justo al borde.

¿Y si las cortinas estaban cerradas porque estaba allí con alguna cualquiera con la que se había acostado? ¿Y si eso era el fin de su relación?

"Eres una idiota", se dijo Lily a sí misma, "como si él fuese capaz de hacerte algo así. No, no es ningún mentiroso. Eso iría en contra de su honor".

Echando la cortina a un lado, Lily se quitó la bata y la dejó sobre la mesilla de noche, después se metió en la cama y cerró las cortinas de nuevo.

No pudo evitar sonreírse al verlo dormir. Estaba más enfadado de lo que se pensaba. Ni siquiera se había molestado en desvestirse o quitarse las gafas. Su cara estaba contraída en una mueca. Le quitó las gafas y se las puso a un lado, sobre la mesilla de noche.

Maldición, cómo lo quería. Probablemente, más de lo que él se imaginaba.

Lo quería de todas las formas en que se puede querer a un hombre. Como su amigo, como su amante, como su marido, como el padre de sus hijos… Simplemente lo quería, independientemente de toda lógica.

Lily Evans no quería depender de nadie para ser feliz, ni siquiera de James Potter. O, tal vez, sobre todo no de James Potter.

No lo entendía, ¡ni estaba segura de si quería entenderlo!, pero eso no impedía que estuviese enfadada consigo misma. Porque le había hecho daño.

Lily suspiró, apartándole el pelo alborotado de los ojos y besándole la mejilla. Lo amaba, ¿no sabía eso? ¿Tenía que oírla decirlo en voz alta? ¿No entendía lo difícil que era para ella decir algo así, porque no era el tipo de persona que hablaba de amor, sino que lo demostraba? Pero él lo sabía. Tenía que saberlo. ¿Cómo no iba a saberlo? ¿O tal vez solo necesitaba una confirmación?

James cambió de postura y puso de manera automática un brazo a su alrededor, acercándola a él. Ella apoyó una cabeza en su hombro, como hacía habitualmente. Luego, sin poder evitarlo, una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

— Lils… Duérmete y deja de preocuparte — murmuró James de manera apenas audible. — No estoy enfadado contigo.

— Deberías estarlo — le susurró. — Lo siento.

Finalmente, abrió los ojos y cogió su varita.

— ¡Silencio! — conjuró apuntando a su alrededor. Después, se volvió para mirarla. — No estoy enfadado; sería una razón estúpida para estar enfadado contigo.

— Pero estas molesto.

— Estoy frustrado — tomó la mano que ella había puesto sobre su pecho y besó la punta de cada dedo. — Pero no estoy enfadado, Lils, nunca podría enfadarme contigo; dudo mucho que alguna vez pudieses darme un motivo para estarlo.

Ella inspiró, conteniendo las lágrimas.

— Oh, yo no estaría tan segura de eso.

— Yo lo estoy — le apretó la mano con cariño y le dio un beso en la frente. — Lily, no te preocupes. Estás estresada. Los exámenes están al caer.

— ¡Pero tú me importas más que cualquier examen, James! — dijo, un tanto histérica. — Me importas mucho más.

— Lo sé, Lil, si ya lo sé — le dio un beso esquimal y ella se rio.

— A lo que me refiero es… es que… que te amo.

Él le sonrió.

— Lo sé.

Entonces no se pudo contener más, y empezó a llorar de verdad.

James no tenía ni idea de por qué, pero los llantos de una chica siempre lo habían puesto muy nervioso. Trató de calmarla, como debería hacer cualquier buen chico, acariciándole la espalda haciendo pequeños círculos y dejándole besos por toda la cara.

— ¿James…?

— ¿Hmm…?

Hubo una pausa.

— Hazme el amor.

Levantó una ceja y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Lily lo cortó.

— Si me preguntas si estoy segura, Potter, te juro que te maldigo. Esa frase no es más que un estúpido cliché — le sonrió, poniéndole los brazos alrededor del cuello. Él sonrió, y una carcajada retumbó en su pecho.

James acercó a Lily a su cuerpo y la besó con pasión. Sus manos la recorrían, aprendiendo su cuerpo, memorizándolo.

Y Lily quería más de él, más que nunca, y, esta vez, no le preocupaba.

En ese momento, se imaginó que él la quería justo de la misma manera.

* * *

Lily se quedó sin aliento, sentada en la cama. Estaba chorreando de sudor y tenía el pelo pegado a la nuca. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, luchando por conseguir más aire. Ese sueño había sido más largo de lo habitual. Cada noche se volvían más claros, y eso empezaba a preocuparla. Y ellos dos o daban signos de ir a salir en algún momento.

Temblando, apartó las mantas y se levantó. Tenía que dar un paseo.

Se puso una bata, justo como había hecho en el sueño, y abrió la puerta de su habitación en dirección a la sala común. Tal vez sentarse un rato junto al fuego le ayudaría a aclararse la mente. Siempre le ayudaba a calmarse…

Eligió el sofá de dos plazas más próximo al fuego y se sentó a pensar…

¿Qué iba a hacer? La cosa se estaba poniendo peor, y los sueños iban cada vez a mejor y a mejor…

El último la había asustado terriblemente. No estaba segura de si estaba preparada para manejar esos sentimientos que empezaban a crecer en su interior. Estaba empezando a gustarle James Potter. Muchísimo.

Estaban a finales de noviembre y ella seguía teniendo problemas para mantenerse despierta en clase. Marlenne la tenía que despertar constantemente para impedir que los sueños fuesen a más.

Y James tenía una personalidad magnética. Habría sido diferente si fuese como en quinto curso, o incluso a principios de sexto. Pero no lo era. Ahora era cariñoso, y amable, y se preocupaba, y era atento. Y, por encima de todo, era considerado, y no tan vanidoso y confiado como solía serlo. Ser considerado no era algo malo.

La hacía reír y pensar en las cosas buenas del mundo: un día soleado, un helado en Hogsmeade, la página de chistes de El Profeta.

Era diferente y le encantaba.

Lily siguió pensando en la situación, dándole vueltas y vueltas y analizándolo en sobremanera. Todo lo que podía hacer era memorizar cada hecho e idea que se le pasaba por la cabeza.

Solo era un estúpido flechazo, razonó. Ese año terminaría la escuela y, tras eso, se terminaría toda esa tontería.

Y fin del cuento.

Lily se quedó dormida mientras el fuego seguía bailando, libre y desordenadamente.

Soñó de nuevo, solo que en esta ocasión estaban en medio de un baile, riendo, y brindando, y celebrando…

* * *

James Potter estaba durmiendo escaleras arriba, sin ser consciente de la preocupación de la chica, soñando felizmente. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y sus manos agarraban un trozo de papel que se había encontrado en el suelo horas antes.

 _Lils, si estás preocupado por esos sueños, ¿por qué no le hablas a Potter sobre ellos? Personalmente, mataría por tener sueños eróticos como esos, pero no me hagas caso._

 ** _Sí, pero Mar, tú estás cachonda perdida. Y no puedo decirle ni una palabra… ¡y tú tampoco, bruja entrometida! Voy a estar pendiente de lo que haces._**

 _Me ofendes. ¡Nunca haría una cosa así!_

 ** _Lo dudo mucho._**

 _Lo que tú digas. Hablamos más tarde; la clase está a punto de terminar._

* * *

Lily se despertó antes de lo habitual y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca siguiendo una corazonada. No quería pensar en ello, pero no se le ocurría otra posibilidad.

Se dirigió a la parte trasera de la biblioteca y fue a la página 256 de un volumen morado.

"Sueños que predicen el futuro".

 _Es muy habitual tener sueños que pueden predecir el futuro. Los síntomas incluyen: siestas en sitios aleatorios, sueños vívidos que parecen momentos de la vida real, aumento del apetito y temor a la noche._

 _No hay soluciones reales para esto, solo se puede tratar de sacar el máximo partido de ellos. En muchas ocasiones, estos sueños han servido para salvar vidas, y hay grandes posibilidades de hacer negocio en esta industria, si se demuestra que son, efectivamente, sueños premonitorios._

Y eso era todo. A Lily le frustraba mucho que esos estúpidos libros nunca entrasen en detalles sobre nada. Resoplando disgustada, cerró el libro de un golpe.

Se estaba quedando dormida en sitios aleatorios. Sus sueños eran muy vívidos. Tenía pavor a la noche… Bueno, solo en parte. Su parte perversa y traviesa esperaba anhelante que llegase la noche para tener esos sueños.

No había notado un aumento del apetito, pero no tenía por qué experimentar todos los síntomas, solo unos cuantos. Lo cierto era que era muy posible que estuviese teniendo sueños proféticos o, por lo menos, algo muy parecido.

Era oficial. Se había quedado sin más opciones.

Y no podía hacer absolutamente nada contra ello.

* * *

Feliz finde a todas! ^^

Y, por si os lo estáis preguntando, sí, estoy durmiendo muy poco para poder traducir un poquillo y ser capaz de seguir el ritmo de mi vida de locos. Sobreviviré si me recompensáis con un comentario amoroso!

Un besooo


	4. Al fin

Título original: Rude Awakenings.

Autora Original: NatiFcs28.

Fecha original: 15 de septiembre de 2005.

Idioma original: inglés.

 **Disclaimer** : no me pertenece absolutamente nada de lo que sigue.

* * *

 **Rude Awakenings**

 **4\. Al fin**

 _(Rude Awakenings - Finally,_ por NatiFcs28 _)_

— Estoy cansado de esperar — le dijo James a Remus. — ¡Estamos en navidad! ¿Qué mejor momento que ahora, cuando todas las malditas chicas de esta escuela están esperando a que alguien les dé un beso bajo el muérdago? ¡Es el momento más romántico del año!

Remus le sonrió.

— Cálmate, colega.

— ¡No!

— En serio, relájate — Remus lanzó una pelota al aire y la atrapó. — Está bien. Invítala a salir. Puede que sea el momento.

James se detuvo.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

— En serio.

James se rascó la barbilla.

— ¿Y si me rechaza?

Remus le lanzó su almohada.

— ¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Estoy aburrido de oírte lloriquear!

James le sonrió y cogió su placa de Premio Anual.

— Me voy a buscarla. Tal vez vayamos a cenar antes de ponernos con las tareas.

* * *

Lily estaba en la cama mirando al techo.

Lo amaba. Por Merlín, ¡cuánto lo amaba!

Quería demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba, pero ¿cómo se demuestra una emoción tan fuerte como esa?

— Lily — murmuró James. — Estás pensativa otra vez.

— Lo sé — le sonrió con cariño en la oscuridad. Su mano encontró la de ella sobre la colcha.

— ¿En qué piensas?

— En cuánto te amo.

Casi podía ver a James sonriendo arrogantemente en la oscuridad.

— Bonitos pensamientos, pero es hora de dormir, Lils. Últimamente apenas duermes.

Lily suspiró.

— Amor, siento lo de antes.

— ¿Por qué? Lily, enserio que no estoy enfadado porque no te apeteciese…

— No es que no me apeteciese. Es que no me sentía bien.

— Y no pasa nada — repitió James con retintín. La atrajo hacia él. — Por si no te habías dado cuenta, te quiero por más cosas que por el sexo, aunque desde luego eso hace que mi vida sea mucho mejor.

Lily le sonrió. Quería demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba… Y creía saber cómo hacerlo…

— Mis hormonas están un tanto revolucionadas últimamente — le explicó. — Pero ahora sí me apetece.

James rió.

— Lils, son casi las tres de la mañana, y mañana nos tenemos que despertar temprano.

— Pero es que no puedo dormir.

— ¿Y por qué no, amor?

— Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza — susurró, acurrucándose en el hueco de su brazo. — Hoy me he enterado de algo.

— ¿Algo bueno o malo?

— Ambos, en realidad. Es algo bueno para cualquier otra persona en el mundo… pero es malo para mí.

— Lily, ¿qué es lo que pasa? — preguntó James, preocupado.

— Estoy embarazada.

Por un momento, el mundo a su alrededor se detuvo. El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado dejó de existir, la oscuridad no los rodeaba, su mundo no estaba en peligro y no eran más que James y Lily de nuevo. Solo eso y nada más.

— ¿S-soy el padre? — balbuceó James. Estaba seguro de que, si hubiese estado de pie, se habría caído.

Lily resopló.

— Joder, ¿quién si no?

— No, ya, claro, por supuesto. Yo solo… Ah — por una vez en la vida, James Potter se quedó sin habla. — Pero siempre hacemos el hechizo…

— Eso no es cierto — terció Lily. — La semana que pasamos en Gales fue muy confusa, ¿no? Recuerdo siete momentos concretos en los que no usamos el hechizo estado allí.

James hizo los cálculos en su cabeza.

— Maldita sea, Lils — ella sintió que su mano le rozaba el estómago. — Vamos a tener un bebé.

Lily se sintió al instante culpable por haber etiquetado de "mala" esa noticia. Parecía enormemente emocionado y feliz ante la mera idea de tener un bebé con ella.

— Lo sé — susurró, rozando sus labios. — Yo solo desearía que no fuese ahora, con quién-tú-sabes…

— ¡Me importa una mierda ese desgraciado! — exclamó James, dando un bote en la cama y acercándola a su cuerpo. — ¡Vamos a traer una vida al mundo, Lils! Oh, Lils... — Sus labios encontraron el pulso en el cuello de la chica y chupó suavemente. Un escalofrío la recorrió y colocó los brazos alrededor de su cuello. — Nunca me has parecido tan hermosa como me lo pareces ahora mismo.

Los ojos de Lily se humedecieron.

— Quería demostrarte cuánto te quiero. No podía pensar en otra cosa. Tenías tantas ganas de tener un bebé, James… No te voy a mentir: creo que una parte de mí no quería usar el hechizo, y olvidé mencionarlo a propósito en Gales.

Él no le respondió. Sus manos estaban demasiado ocupadas apartándole la camisa grande con la que dormía y sus labios estaban centrados en buscar los de ella. Nunca la había tratado con tanto cariño.

Poco a poco, con respeto, casi como si temiese hacerle daño, la tumbó en el centro de la cama y se acercó a ella. Entonces, empezó a adorarla.

A Lily siempre le había encantado el hecho de que a James le diese placer el proporcionárselo a ella. Estaba dispuesto a tomar medidas extremas para asegurarse de que ella obtenía lo que necesitaba.

Sus labios calientes y húmedos se arrastraron desde la base de su garganta hasta sus pechos desnudos. La barba ya le había empezado a crecer y le rascó la piel alrededor de sus pezones puntiagudos. Chupó uno de ellos y, después, el otro con más fuerza todavía.

Lily se agarró con fuerza a las sábanas mientras él seguía descendiendo, dejando suaves besos en su estómago.

Cuando llegó a la altura de sus bragas rosas de algodón, se las apartó con los dientes, sin sentir ni un poco de vergüenza al rozar sus rizos pelirrojos con la cara. Cuando las deslizó hasta la parte superior de los muslos, se las terminó de quitar de un tirón con la mano. Sus manos se perdieron entonces entre la cara interna de los muslos, girando alrededor de su parte más íntima al tiempo que seguía dándole besos en las piernas.

La lengua de James se movía dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera repetidamente al tiempo que el aliento de Lily se volvía más agónico y empezaba a perder el control. Emitió un sonido anhelante y James captó el mensaje.

Pasó la lengua con ternura por su centro, sintiendo cómo crecía la presión. Las caderas de Lily se apretaron contra él, pero sus manos la mantuvieron en su sitio mientras seguía torturándola dulcemente. Mordisqueó, lamió, enrolló e hizo todo lo que se pasó por la cabeza hasta conseguir que, por fin, Lily llegase el clímax, agarrándose a su pelo alborotado.

Las olas de placer la sacudieron durante varios segundos, en tanto que él seguía jugando con su pequeño capullo, drenando cada gramo de placer que tenía en el cuerpo.

— Merlín, James — gimió Lily sin aliento, tumbada en la cama, exhausta. — ¿Es que estás tratando de matarme?

Sintió más que oyó la risa que retumbó en su pecho mientras que él dejaba un último beso en su pecho antes de volver a tumbarse y arrastrarla hacia él.

Lily extendió los brazos y los enrolló a su alrededor, acercándose más a James.

— Te amo, Lils — dijo con voz ronca. Su voz hizo un gallo, pero decidió no comentar nada. — Quiero a nuestro bebé, pero a ti te amo, Lil.

Por fin más recuperada del orgasmo, le acarició la espalda suavemente.

— Vamos a dormir, amor. Estás cansado.

— No estoy tan cansado — repuso James inmediatamente, recolocándose a la altura de su entrada.

Lily rió y se colocó para acogerlo.

— Muy bien, entonces — dijo en voz baja con una sutil sonrisa.

Con un solo golpe, se adentró en ella. Estaba caliente, y húmeda, y suave, y deliciosa… James gimió. Nunca se cansaba de esa sensación: solo mejoraba con el tiempo.

Minutos después, ambos habían llegado al clímax y yacían exhaustos, tratando de volver al mundo real. Él empezó a apartarse, pero Lily lo detuvo.

— Quédate, por favor. Me gusta cómo me haces sentir — murmuró Lily, adormilada y con los ojos ya cerrados.

— ¿Pero y si te hago daño, Lils?

No recibió respuesta. Lily ya estaba en medio de un sueño profundo, con un gesto relajado y satisfecho en la cara. James bufó divertido y, agarrándola, los hizo girar para que ella quedase en la parte superior.

Siempre caía rendida después del sexo. ¿Cómo no?

Miró a su esposa y no pudo evitar sentir un profundo amor por ella. Era absolutamente perfecta y no había nada que pudiese hacer que eso cambiase. Hasta sus fallos le parecían perfectos.

Sin embargo, tenía que afrontar los hechos. Un mago oscuro estaba tratando de llegar al poder y estaban por llegar momentos muy difíciles. Su hijo probablemente llegaría en un momento de miedo e incertidumbre y no había nada que él pudiese hacer para cambiar eso. Podía tratar de proteger a su familia, pero no había nada que pudiese garantizar su seguridad.

Se sentía impotente y lo odiaba. Lo odiaba incluso más de lo que odiaba a ese maldito chalado tenebroso.

— Deja de darle vueltas — susurró Lily cogiéndolo de la mano. — Duerme un poco.

Se rió suavemente y la obedeció, entrando en un sueño lleno de miedos, oscuras figuras encapuchadas y destellos verdes cegadores.

* * *

En esta ocasión, Lily se despertó lentamente. Sabía que el sueño había terminado y que nadie la había despertado antes. Era la primera vez que lograba llegar hasta el final y se sentía febril.

— Lily, tienes que salirte de esto — se dijo con severidad. En ese momento, oyó unos pasos que bajaban las escaleras, algo extraño pensando que todo el mundo estaba en Hogsmeade. Se volvió y se encontró con James Potter bajando de su habitación.

— Hola — dijo Lily.

— Hola — repitió James, parándose frente a ella. — ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo, Lily?

— Claro — aceptó la mano que le tendía y salieron juntos de la sala común, dirección a lo que Lily asumió que serían los jardines.

— He querido hablar contigo desde hace uno días sobre algo importante… — empezó James cuando llegaron al exterior. Giraron a la izquierda para ir hacia la parte trasera del castillo.

— ¿Sí? ¿Sobre nuestros deberes como Premios Anuales? — preguntó Lily.

— No. Sobre los sueños, en realidad.

Lily casi sufrió una taquicardia, pero logró mantener la calma.

— ¿Sueños, James? ¿Estás teniendo pesadillas?

— No, yo no, sino tú.

Lily dejó de caminar y se giró para mirarlo.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— Sé que estás teniendo sueños conmigo.

Un rubor se extendió por toda su cara y supo que era imposible negarlo.

— Está bien. Sí, estoy teniendo algunos… sueños perturbadores contigo, es cierto.

— ¿Perturbadores?

Lily sabía que estaba esforzándose por no sonreír. Daba igual: de todas formas, era como si ya se estuviese riendo a carcajadas.

— Sí, perturbadores. ¿Qué pasa, que eres demasiado guapo como para poder aceptar que alguien tenga malos sueños contigo? — espetó Lily mientras seguían caminando. — ¿O es que te acojona pensar que puedas aparecer en mis sueños desnudo?

— Mi desnudez no es relevante, Lily — sonrió James. — Lo que me importa es lo que hago en esos sueños, sea con o sin ropa de por medio.

Lily volvió a ruborizarse.

— Vale, como quieras, el caso es que esos sueños me están agobiando.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Son proféticos?

— ¡Dios, espero que no! — exclamó, histérica. Se detuvo una vez más y casi chocó con él. Evitó tocar cualquier parte de su cuerpo. — No son proféticos — dijo con más aplomo y mayor convicción. — No lo son en absoluto.

— Los sueños son algo divertido. Suelen expresar tus más anhelados, profundos y oscuros deseos.

— ¡Déjate de aliteraciones, James! No seas bobo. ¡Mi deseo más oscuro y profundo no es follar contigo, por las barbas de Merlín!

Él soltó una carcajada.

— Vale, puede que no sea un deseo tan profundo, ¿no?

Lily tuvo la tentación de darle una bofetada.

— Está bien, está bien — dijo James. — Voy a ser serio. Bueno, técnicamente…

Lily lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber lo que iba a decir a continuación, por lo que lo interrumpió:

— No te atrevas a hacer uno de tus juegos de palabras con "serio" y "Sirius" o te prometo que te voy a dar una patada en las pelotas, Potter. Son desagradables y no tienen ninguna gracia.

— No entiendo por qué dices que son desagradables, pero espero que no creas de verdad que mis pelotas son graciosas — dijo, aparentando indignación. — No, de verdad, me lo voy a tomar en serio. Lo he sabido durante meses, ¿sabes?

— ¿Qué has sabido exactamente? — dijo Lily con brusquedad, olvidando todo lo demás.

— Lo de tus sueños, claro.

Sus cejas se arquearon hasta tocar casi el nacimiento del pelo.

— Remus te lo dijo, ¿a que sí?

— Se supone que ahora debería decir que no.

— Qué gran amigo.

— Lo cierto es que ya me lo imaginaba, la verdad — dio un paso hacia ella. — Quiero hablar contigo acerca de esto, Lily.

— No hay nada de qué hablar. Han comenzado a desvanecerse — dijo testarudamente, cruzándose de brazos. Antes de que pudiera dar un paso atrás, James la acercó a él, rodeándola con los brazos.

— Pero mis sentimientos no se van a desvanecer.

Lily suspiró hondamente, perdiendo todo el aplomo.

— James, solo es un cuelgue de instituto, se te pasará. No puedo perder el tiempo con un novio con los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. a la vuelta de la esquina. De hecho, ya he empezado a estudiar — dijo en voz baja. — Además, nunca funcionaría: somos demasiado diferentes.

— No tanto como tú te crees.

Lo miró a la cara un minuto antes de responder.

— No, supongo que no somos tan diferentes. No es que no me sienta atraída por ti, es solo que no tengo puto tiempo para novios, o citas, o para socializar. Si hubiese sucedido el año pasado, probablemente te habría dicho que sí, pero no: es ahora. Y no tengo tiempo.

— No es tan complicado, Lily — susurró James, inclinándose hacia ella. — No tienes que sacarte un título oficial al terminar el curso. Ni siquiera tenemos que tener citas o pasar más tiempo juntos. Solo dime que quieres esto. Puedo esperar si es necesario.

Lily se sentía a un tiempo impotente y agradablemente protegida entre sus brazos. No había nada que le pudiese pedir en ese momento a lo que se pudiese negar.

— Sí que lo quiero.

Sus labios se acercaron más y, en ese momento, lo único que podría haber pasado entre ambos habría sido un trozo de pergamino.

— Eso es más que suficiente.

Los labios de James se abalanzaron sobre los de ella, y Lily los abrió instintivamente a él. Fue la mejor sensación del mundo. Sus sueños nunca habían sido así de buenos.

— Mmmm… — murmuró Lily cuando se separaron. — Yo… Emm…

— Nada. No digas nada. Cuando estés lista, estaré aquí esperando — le dijo, en un tono bajo y grave. — Pero, hasta entonces, no veo qué habría de malo en que nuestras bocas empiecen a conocerse.

— Ya… — fue todo lo que pudo decir Lily antes de que James la acercase de nuevo a él para besarla, esta vez con más deseo, desesperación y hambre.

Se sentía bien, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza el hecho de que todavía no podía confiar completamente en él.

Le había pedido decenas de veces que saliese con él, y siempre lo había rechazado. Entonces, ¿cuál era la diferencia en esta ocasión? ¿De veras había cambiado y ya no era ese cabeza hueca, idiota y engreído al que se había enfrentado durante casi todos los años que habían pasado en Hogwarts?


	5. Fiesta de pijamas

Título original: Rude Awakenings.

Autora original: NatiFcs28.

Fecha original: 15 de septiembre de 2005.

Idioma original: Inglés.

* * *

 **RUDE AWAKENINGS**

 **5\. Fiesta de pijamas**

(Rude Awakenings - _Sleepover_ , by NatiFcs28)

El primer día de vuelta a casa tras el colegio Lily se despertó y supo al instante que algo iba mal.

¿Qué ocurría? ¿Tal vez había soñado algo malo? El sueño de la noche anterior estaba relacionado con la boda, estaba segura. O no, tal vez había sido hace tres noches. ¿Había sido sobre la noche de bodas? No, eso fue la madrugada siguiente. ¿O había sido sobre el nacimiento de Harry? Tampoco, eso había ocurrido en su última noche en Hogwarts… Entonces, ¿Qué había soñado?

— Nada – dijo en voz alta, dándose cuenta. – No he soñado absolutamente nada. – Y no estaba segura de si eso le tendría que dar miedo o no. Esos sueños la habían acompañado durante casi todo su séptimo curso, y ahora parecían haber desaparecido.

— ¿Lils? – James se desperezó y bostezó junto a ella. — ¿Pasa algo?

— Sshh, te van a oír – susurró Lily. – James, no he soñado con nada esta noche.

James le sonrió, orgulloso.

— Yo no estaría tan seguro. Te he oído decir mi nombre varias veces. Incluso has usado ese mote que tanto me gusta…

— James, no he tenido ningún sueño.

— No he dicho en ningún momento que hablases mientras dormías, cariño.

Ella agarró la almohada y le golpeó la cabeza.

— Oh, gracias a Merlín que soy una bruja: _¡Muffliato!_

— Qué genio – bostezó James. Extendió una mano y tiró de la de la chica para que se acostase a su lado. Ella extendió la mano y la puso sobre su corazón, pensativa.

— Sin sueños… ¿qué crees que significa?

James se encogió de hombros.

— Ya has conseguido que se vuelva realidad, ¿qué más da?

— Es que tiene que significar algo, eso es todo. ¿Y si algo va mal?

James giró la cabeza para juntar sus labios con los suyos y besarla.

— Pensé que no te gustaba tener esos sueños, Lily.

— ¡Me encantaban esos malditos sueños! – dijo, un tanto histérica. — ¡Me ponían cachonda! Y gracias a ellos logré terminar los exámenes de este año sin volverme loca.

— Creo que yo también tuve algo que ver con eso…

— Sí, pero no tenía tanto tiempo para hacer el amor en la vida real como lo hacía en sueños.

— Me fastidia que tu tuvieses esos sueños y yo no. Por lo poco que me has contado de ellos, parece que estaban mejor que bien.

— No eran proféticos o, por lo menos, no se ha cumplido ninguno por ahora – reflexionó Lily. – Entonces, ¿qué serían? ¿Debería hablarlo con Dumbledore?

— Lily, simplemente olvídate.

Lily se quedó pensativa, tratando de encontrar alguna solución. No era la primera vez que se acostaba con James, ni de lejos, pero en esta ocasión no se había sentido tan… desesperada. Sabían que tenían tiempo para disfrutar del otro. Él se había aparecido en su casa y la madre de Lily lo había invitado a cenar, y sus padres se habían enamorado de él al instante. Cuando el señor y la señora Evans se habían ido a la cama, Lily les había dicho que iban a ver la tele un rato antes de que James se fuera.

Solo habían mentido un poco. Ni siquiera habían pretendido hacerlo, pero este tipo de cosas pasan cuando estás prácticamente a solas con James. O, por lo menos, más a solas de lo que pueden estar en Hogwarts.

¿Habían cambiado sus sentimientos por él de alguna manera? Giró la cabeza para poder mirarlo a la cara, con gesto relajado, en ese estado intermedio entre el sueño y la consciencia. Uno de sus brazos estaba a su alrededor, acercándola a él pero dándole algo de espacio para girarse.

Suponía que no tenía sentido negarlo. El hecho de que hubiesen superado la fase de "los padres de ella" indicaba algo. El hecho de que no le hubiese importado que Petunia Dursley (acababa de descubrir que su hermana se había casado el mes pasado) pudiese decirle algo grosero a su chico indicaba algo.

Sabía que habían dado un paso más en su relación. Nunca habían hablado de romper o empezar a ver a otras personas tras acabar las clases. Técnicamente, seguían sin etiquetar su relación. James se había mantenido fiel a su palabra. Nunca se llamaban en voz alta novio o novia, y nunca la había presionado para hacer nada.

Solo salían cuando tenían tiempo y, si no podía ser en varias semanas, no era un gran problema.

Acababa de compartir su cama con él por primera vez (siempre usaban la de él). Estaba segura de que eso era simbólico de alguna manera, aunque no iba a engañarse a sí misma creyendo que James lo vería de la misma manera. Los tíos no veían esas cosas de la misma forma que las chicas.

Pero no perdía nada por preguntar. No era el tipo de persona que perdía el tiempo tratando de adivinar los sentimientos de otra persona, especialmente cuando se trataba de algo tan importante como esto.

— James, ¿crees que tus sentimientos por mí han cambiado desde la última noche en Hogwarts? – le preguntó tentativamente. Casi podía sentir cómo levantaba un párpado suavemente para mirarla.

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? – murmuró. – Si por algún extraño motivo te crees que ya no me gustas, estás totalmente equivocada. Ya deberías saberlo.

— No, no es eso lo que quería decir.

Él pareció meditar la pregunta un tiempo y, cuando su cuerpo se puso en tensión, Lily lo miró con curiosidad.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntabas entonces?

— Porque creía que podía ser el motivo por el que mis sueños se han detenido.

— ¿Qué tienen que ver mis sentimientos con tus sueños?

— La magia es algo muy complejo, James, apenas soy capaz de empezar a entenderla.

Él asintió brevemente y murmuró entre dientes.

— No te he entendido, James.

— Digo que sí, que ha cambiado algo – dijo con voz tensa. – Pero no te voy a decir nada más sobre el tema, no te preocupes por ello – cerró los ojos como si eso diese por zanjada la conversación.

Qué inocente.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó mientras se sentaba, abrazada a la sábana — ¿por qué no me lo dices, James?

— Lily, no te preocupes por eso.

— No me digas que no me preocupe, pequeño imbécil – le espetó, golpeándolo en el pecho con un dedo. – Estás obligado - golpecito - a decirme - golpecito - cada nimia cosita - golpecito - que se te pase por la cabeza.

— ¿Quién me obliga?

— ¡Yo!

Al oír esto último, James casi sonrió.

— ¿Por qué, Lily?

Se sentía acorralada… ¿Por qué?

— Olvídalo, tú ganas – se encogió de hombros. Se volvió a tumbar y se colocó de lado.

— No, de eso nada, no después de despertarme – rio James colocándose sobre ella. — ¿Por qué?

— Ya te he dicho que tú ganas, ¿qué más quieres?

— No, no. Estás obligada a decirme cada nimia cosita que se te pase por la cabeza – le tocó el hombro varias veces, burlándose.

— Déjalo, James – le respondió irritada, tratando de detenerlo.

— Mmm… ¿nuestra primera pelea de novios? – le sonrió con dulzura y después rio con fuerza al ver cómo se sonrojaba Lily.

— No sabía que había aceptado ser tu novia.

— Ya hemos terminado el colegio… Nadie puede ser tan paciente sin esperar nada a cambio, cariño.

Lily resopló, alejándose todavía más de él.

— Siento romper tus ilusiones, pero la paciencia es una virtud que tú ni siquiera hueles.

Él se encogió de hombros, subiéndose encima de ella a pesar de su mueca.

— Puedo demostrarte cómo de impaciente puedo ser – le dijo con una sonrisa diabólica para pasar a besarle la cara y el cuello. Lily rio.

 _TOC-TOC, TOC-TOC._

— ¿Lily, querida? – su madre intentó girar el pomo de su puerta. — ¿Has cerrado la puerta?

— Mierda – siseó Lily, apartando a James de encima suya. Con un suave beso, el chico se desapareció y Lily le quitó el encantamiento a la puerta. – Ya voy, mamá. Me estaba cambiando.

Tanteó en vano en busca de su pijama y, al no encontrarlo, no tuvo más remedio que sacar lo primero que se encontró en su armario.

Abrió la puerta y, con gesto casual, preguntó:

— ¿Qué pasa, mami?

* * *

— Vale, tío, ¿qué has hecho? – preguntó Sirius en cuanto vio aparecer a James – Pareces el gato que se acaba de zampar a un canario.

James sonrió a sus tres mejores amigos.

— Anoche estuve pensando en algo de vital importancia, tíos.

— Bien, ¿y por qué no nos lo cuentas? – dijo Remus perezosamente, apoyándose en el mostrador de Sirius y bebiendo una birra a las nueve de la mañana.

— He decidido que me voy a casar con Lily.

Un tenso silencio inundó la habitación.

— Os graduasteis ayer – dijo Sirius con voz asustada. – No hemos tenido tiempo de liarnos con tías a diestra y siniestra, o de emborracharnos legalmente una semana seguida, o de…

— No me interesa nada de eso o, al menos, no tanto como a ti. La quiero. – James se sentó en el sofá de Sirius. – Mirad, ese mago oscuro trastornado no deja de avanzar y dejar muertos a su paso, y no parece que podamos detenerlo. No hay tiempo que perder. La quiero, quiero estar cerca de ella… estoy enamorado de ella.

Sirius parecía a punto de desmayarse, Remus lo miraba divertido y Peter tenía gesto de confusión, como siempre.

— Me encanta Lily, James, de verdad, pero solo tienes diecisiete años… ¿cómo os vais a casar tan jóvenes? – preguntó Sirius.

James lo miró con tranquilidad, como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo.

— Porque la amo.

Oyó a Remus resoplar un poco y lo miró.

— Hasta donde yo sé, ni siquiera lo habéis hecho oficial todavía – dijo Remus.

Le pareció que James se sonrojaba.

— Me estoy encargando de eso… Y no, todavía no se lo he dicho. Lo he decidido literalmente esta noche… Ella ha dejado de tener sueños y eso por esta decisión, o eso creo.

— ¿Sueños, qué sueños? – preguntó Peter. Sirius lo miró. Peter no se había enterado de nada al respecto de los sueños de Lily.

— No te preocupes por eso.

* * *

— Los sueños han desaparecido, Mar – le contó por teléfono mientras preparaba el desayuno. – O, por lo menos, anoche no los tuve.

— Eso es bueno, ¿no? Querías que se detuvieran – dijo Mar.

Lily suspiró, irritada.

— Al principio, sí, pero eso fue hace casi un año, Mar. Ahora estamos juntos y… Oh, hablando de eso, anoche me llamó "novia".

— ¿En serio?

— Sí, de pasada.

— ¿Cómo?

— Es largo de contar, pero ese es el tema.

— Pero es algo bueno, ¿no?

Lily sonrió mientras miraba los huevos.

— Sí, desde luego que es algo bueno… Lo que me preocupa es lo de los sueños…

— Lily, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar? Tienes la versión de carne y hueso delante de tus narices, ¿para qué necesitas los sueños?

— Supongo que sí – oyó a Mar reírse al otro lado del teléfono.

—Estoy segura de que a tus padres les ha encantado. ¿Está desayunando con vosotros?

— No seas tonta, Mar, sabes bien cómo pasó lo de anoche, mis padres no saben nada. Se tuvo que desaparecer temprano, cuando mi madre llamó a la puerta.

— Lil, estás enferma… ¿con tus padres en casa? – jadeó Marlenne. – No soy capaz de decirte cómo de mal está a todos los niveles.

— No escucharon nada – murmuró Lily, asegurándose de que sus padres no pudiesen oír nada desde la habitación de al lado. – Y, de todas formas, no fue algo que hubiésemos planeado. Simplemente sucedió.

— Ya, simplemente te estabas quitando la ropa y terminasteis follando…

— Pues algo así. Estábamos viendo la televisión y… Ya sabes cómo van estar cosas, Mar… Sé perfectamente que acompañaste a Jonathan a casa ayer y también sé que acabas de volver a tu piso.

Se oyó un sonido ofendido desde el otro lado.

— Perdóneme usted, señorita, Me He Follado En Múltiples Ocasiones En Casa De Mis Padres A Un Tío Que No Es Oficialmente Mi Novio.

—Venga ya, Mar…

Lily rodó los ojos un momento antes de que Marlenne contestara, a sabiendas de lo que diría. Mar siempre preguntaba lo mismo:

— ¿Y qué, le va el rollo duro o el romanticón?

* * *

— Lils, ¿estás en casa?

Lily giró la cabeza hacia la chimenea.

— No sabía que mi chimenea estaba conectada a la Red Flu. Hola, James – se sentó con las piernas cruzadas frente a su cara resplandeciente.

— Conecté para ti la de tu habitación. Las demás están bloqueadas… Para que tus padres no sufran un ataque al ver aparecer una cabeza flotante entre las llamas.

— Muy previsor.

— Lo sé.

— No tenías nada planeado para esta noche, ¿no?

— No – negó Lily con la cabeza. — ¿Por qué?

Ponte lo más bonito que tengas… Quiero invitarte a cenar en nuestra primera cita.

Lily sonrió.

— Vale, ¿a las siete te parece bien?

— Me parece genial. Esta vez llamaré al timbre. Nos vemos después, Lils.

* * *

Estoy de vuelta... y espero de todo corazón que quede alguien al otro lado! Contadme en los coments como veis este nuevo capi y, si os apetece, contadme también qué ha sido de vosotras estos meses! Por mi parte, he estado trabajando como una loca... y disfrutando del veranillo, claro ;)

Un beso grande y... sed bienvenidas de nuevo!


End file.
